wabbit_fcfandomcom-20200214-history
Squeaks The Squirrel
Squeaks is a new character in New Looney Tunes. He's Bugs Bunny's Housemate and Best Friend. Physical Appearance Lila has dirty blonde hair do up in a ponytail. She has teal eyes, pink lips, purple eyebrows. As always, she wears a black jacket. But in Wabbit, she wears a work tie instead of a bow tie. She also wears a withe suit inside the black jacket, black pants and black shoes. Appearances Season 1 * 101b. "Now and Zen" (debut) (2015) * 103a. "St. Bugs and the Dragon" (2015) * 103b. "Leaf It Alone" (2015) * 104b. "World Wide Wabbit" (mentioned) (2015) * 105a. "For the Love of Acorns" (2015) * 106a. "The Grim Rabbit" (2015) * 107b. "Bugsbarian" (2015) * 108a. "Not Lyin' Lion" (2015) * 109a. "Wabbit's Wild" (2015) * 110a. "Wabbit's Best Friend" (2015) * 110b. "Annoying Ex-Boydfriend" (mentioned) (2015) * 111b. "To Catch a Fairy" (2015) * 112b. "Scarecrow" (cameo) (2015) * 113a. "Painter Paint Hare" (cameo) (2015) * 114b. "Bugs of Steel" (2015) * 115a. "Big Troubles" (2015) * 117a. "Carrot Before the Horse" (2015) * 117b. "Trunk with Power" (2015) * 120a. "Computer Bugs" (cameo) (2016) * 121a. "Your Bunny or Your Life" (cameo) (2016) * 122a. "Splashwater Bugs" (2016) * 122b. "Fwee Wange Wabbit" (2016) * 123b. "Coyote.Rabbit.Squirrel" (2016) * 127a. "Sir Little Chin the Griffin Hunter" (2017) * 128b. "Home a Clone" (cameo) (2017) * 129a. "Bugs On Ice" (2017) * 130b. "To Beach His Own" (2017) * 133b. "Squeaks Upon a Star" (2017) * 134a. "Mile Hi Grub" (2017) * 134a. "Pole Position" (2017) * 135b. "Bugs of Chance" (2017) * 137a. "Squeaks Show" (2017) * 138b. "Wile E.'s Walnuts" (2017) * 139b. "Mooch Housin' Syndrome" (2017) * 140a. "Sir Little Chin The Unicorn Hunter" (2017) * 141b. "Cabin Fervor" (2017) * 142a. "The Grand Barbari-yon" (2017) * 144a. "Tis The Seasoning" (mentioned) (2017) * 144b. "Winter Blunderland" (2017) * 145b. "Hare Band" (2017) * 150b. "Angelo The Mighty Flea" (2017) * 151a. Gorky Pork (2017) Season 2 * 202a. Tour de Bugs (2018) * 203b. The Color of Bunny (2018) * 206a. Bigs Bunny (2018) * 210a. Best Bugs (2018) * 211b. Superscooter 3000 (2018) * 212b. Timmmmmmbugs (2018) * 214b. Cougar, Cougar (2018) * 216b. The BreezeHammer (2018) * 217a. Quantum Sheep (2018) * 218a. 10-4, Good Bunny (2018) * 220a. Sir Littlechin and the Kraken (2018) * 223a. For the Love of Fraud (2018) * 235. Hip Hop Hare (2018) Season 3 * 301a. Sir Littlechin and the Giant (2019) * 302a. Weiner Lose (2019) * 303b. In Cold Fudd (2019) * 304b. Papa's Got a Brand New Sam (2019) * 309b. Puppy's Got Claws (2019) (cameo) * 312a. Rhoda's Road House (2019) * 315a. Regatta de Rabbit (2019) * 316a. Bunny Man (2019) * 317b. The Bunny and the Goon (2019) * 318b. Victory Clasp (2019) * 328b. Slugsworthy's Slop House (2020) * 344. Armageddon Outta Here (2020) * 345b. Substitute Porky (2020) * 352. The Legend of Burrito Monday (2020) Trivia * In "Leaf It Alone", "Wabbit's Best Friend", "Pole Position" and "Mooch Housin' Syndrome", he is shown to have the ability to fly and that makes him a Flying Squirrel. * His house is shown in "Squeaks Upon a Star" and he lives in a Tree. Category:Characters Category:Friend characters Category:Heroes Category:Squirrels